Karena Kau yang Pertama
by Izumi-H
Summary: Aku menginginkanmu, Tetsuya sejak pertama kali aku melihat kau mengeluh tentang semua semua tentang kehidupanmu dan aku mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang yang berharga. Maka dari itu, jadilah kekasihku. # AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


Title : Karena Kau yang Pertama

Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

Disclamer : KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : M

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, AU, Humor, OOC, Romance, family, Mpreg, typo

Tema : Guru dan Murid, Si miskin dan si kaya, Cinta Pertama

Keterangan: Kuroko Tetsuya (21 tahun), Akashi (25 tahun)

Inspirasi Lagu : ViViD - EVER

Summary : Aku menginginkanmu, Tetsuya sejak pertama kali aku melihat kau mengeluh tentang semua semua tentang kehidupanmu dan aku mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang yang berharga. Maka dari itu, jadilah kekasihku. # AKAKUROXYGENCHL02

# AKAKUROXYGENCHL02

"Malam ini kau milikku lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi Seijuuro saat menjatuhkan laki – laki bersurai biru bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di atas tempat tidurnya yang Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia tak bisa melawan karena apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini adalah perjanjian yang ia buat bersama Akashi Seijuuro, dosennya. Jadi ia mau tak mau harus merelakan tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya dimiliki orang lain selain dirinya. "Nikmati saja malam ini, Tetsuya." Lanjut Akashi dan Kuroko hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Kuroko saat ini merasa sangat hina untuk kedua kalinya karena ia sama saja menjual dirinya demi membayar hutang mendiang orang tuanya yang tak sanggup ia bayar dan ia pun memilih jalan satu – satunya yang bisa ia tempuh. Merelakan tubuhnya dimiliki untuk yang kedua kalinya kepada Akashi Seijuuro. Salah seorang dosen di universitasnya yang sangat tergila – gila kepadanya setelah mereka melakukan hubungan intim pertama tanpa terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Peristiwa itu terjadi hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Saat Kuroko yang kini berusia 21 tahun dipaksa mabuk oleh pemilik bar tempat ia bekerja. Padahal sebelumya ia sudah menolak mentah – mentah tawaran tersebut. Tapi, hasilnya tetap nihil karena sang bos mengancam akan memotong gajinya sehingga ia tidak akan bisa membayar hutang dan pengobatan kakaknya Mayuzumi Chirio yang sedang tidak berdaya di rumah sakit.

Kuroko tidak mau kesulitannya bertambah karena ancaman bosnya dan iapun terpaksa meneguk cairan panas yang sudah disodorkan.

Dalam hatinya pun berharap agar tidak terjadi hal buruk kepadanya.

Tapi semuanya menjadi di luar kendalinya. Setelah ia benar – benar mabuk ia melihat sang bos memanggil beberapa orang untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat yang ia tak tahu. Karena semuanya terdengar samar.

Kuroko merasa tubuhnya di seret dengan paksa menuju sebuah kendaraan. Ia bisa melihatnya walau pengelihatannya saat itu memang buram karena efek minuman yang ia teguk sebelumnya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu ia merasa tergeletak di tanah dan samar – samar mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Suara Akashi Seijuuro. Salah satu dosennya yang memilki julukan dosen iblis.

Ia bersyukur diselamatkan oleh orang yang ia kenal dan saat itu pula tubuhnya terangkat. Kuroko pun tersenyum lega, setelah ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja lagi di bar tersebut dan esok ia akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan baru yang bisa melepaskannya dari masalah hidup yang ia alami.

Namun semua itu tinggalah harapan semata. Saat ia membuka matanyanya ia telah berada dalam pelukan sang dosen iblis yang ia jumpai sedang menatapnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Apakah tidurmu lelap, Tetsuya?" Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya masih pusing karena efek minuman keras yang ia minum semalam. Sekaligus ia merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu dan perih sehingga saat itu pula ia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya.

Matanya kini masih meneliti keadaan sekitar. Wajah Akashi yang sebelumnya terlihat buram mulai terlihat jelas dan satu keterkejutan pun muncul. Baik ia mau pun Akashi tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun selain selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Akashi – sensei?" Tanya Kuroko dan mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Akashi yang masih memperhatikannya. "Kenapa keadaan kita seperti ini?" Tubuh Kuroko bergetar sedangkan Akashi masih terlihat tenang.

"Semalam kita melakukan 'itu' Tetsuya. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak pernah bohong. Aku serius Tetsuya."

"Lalu kenapa Akashi – sensei melakukannya. Kupikir Akashi – sensei menolongku?!"

"Aku memang menolongmu." Bela Akashi. "Meski pada akhirnya akulah yang menidurimu untuk pertama kalinya."

"Kenapa, Akashi – sensei..."

"Karena aku menginginkanya, Tetsuya. Aku menginkanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Ulang Akashi sebelum menhirup nafas untuk melajutkan kata selanjutnya." Jadilah kekasihku dan aku serius."

Kuroko melebarkan matanya. Ia benar – benar tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. "Aku tidak bisa Akashi – sensei. Aku akan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini."

"Kau menolakku? Lalu apa alasanmu."

"KARENA SEKARANG AKU MEMBENCIMU AKASHI – SENSEI?!" Ucap Kuroko keras. Tangan kurusnya memeluk tubuhnya sudah ternoda."Mulai sekarang jangan temui aku lagi. Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Anggap saja kejadian tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi. Akashi – sensei sudah membuat hidupku lebih berat dari sebelumnya." Kuroko hanya bisa menagis.

Kuroko pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Meskipun ia masih merasakan sakit. Ia pun lekas memungguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Sedangkan Akashi masih terdiam dan memperhatikan Kuroko yang pada akhirnya benar – benar pergi meninggalkannya. Seutas senyum pun tergambar di wajahnya. Mata merah yang senada seketika berubah menjadi heterome.

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Bagaimana pun caranya kau harus mejadi milikku. Kau sudah kupilih untuk menggantikannya. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku benar – benar menginginkanmu." Akashi pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Menegakan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelahnya Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan lemas dan perutnya terasa mual padahal ia tidak makan apapun. Ia pun mencoba berpikir postif, jika yang ia alami saat ini hanyalah masuk angin biasa. Namun disisi lain ia curiga jika ia mengalami hal lain.

Akhirnya ia pun memberanikan diri mengambil alat tes penguji kehamilan yang sempat ia beli. Dalam pikirannya ia sedang melakukan hal konyol yang mungkin tidak ada artinya. Namun sebuah dentuman keras muncul di dalam dadanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 21 tahun telah mengandung anak dari Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi – sensei. Sekarang aku sedang mengandung anakmu dan kau tahu. Kau sudah menabah beban hidupku yang sudah tak bisa kutanggung lagi." Tetsuya menangis setelah ia berhasil membawa Akashi pergi dari universitas menuju taman di terdekat yang saat itu sedang sepi.

"Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya. Maka dari itu jadilah kekasihku dan semuanya akan selesai."

"Kau licik. Aku tahu Akashi – sensei memiliki segalanya. Akashi – sensei adalah satu – satunya pewaris tunggal Akashi Crop tapi bukan berati kau bisa mempermainkanku. Memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, setelah kau puas kau akan meninggalkanku kan?!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, itu janjiku kepadamu. Aku akan menunggumu, Tetsuya. Aku rela melakukan apapun demi dirimu. Membayar semua hutang – hutang orang tuamu, membantu perawatan kakakmu, dan semua yang kau butuhkan aku bisa memenuhinya. Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya." Akashi pun berbalik. "Maaf hari ini aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus bekerja untuk ayahku. Jika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa menemuiku lagi."

Akashi meninggalkan Tetsuya berdiri seorang diri. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar menurutnya. Cepat atau lambat ia bisa mendapatkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat ia inginkan melebihi apapun walaupun jalan pertamanya dengan cara licik, menggunakan uang yang ia miliki. Sebelum meyakinkan Kuroko sepenuhnya untuk menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Tangan kurus Kuroko mengetuk dengan kasar pintu apartemen milik Akashi Seijuuro. Teriakan pun ia suarakan agar si pemilik apartemen segera menemuinya. Walaupun sebenarnya sebuah bel sudah disediakan untuk memanggil pemilik apartement tapi Kuroko tidak mau menggunkannya. Pikirannya saat ini sudah buntu dengan masalah yang ia hadapi dalam hidupnya.

"Tetsuya."

"Pinjamkan aku uang Akashi – sensei. Aku mohon..." Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi dengan sedikit berlinang air mata. "Aku mohon Akashi – sensei. Aku membutuhkannya saat ini. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun." Kuroko semakin tertekan dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya." Akashi memeluk Kuroko dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartement-nya. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu agar tidak ada yang melihat percakapan keduanya. "Aku senang kau datang menemuiku. Ini sudah sangat larut." Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kuroko dan Kuroko tidak melawan. Ia memilih menangis di dalam dekapan orang yang sangat menginginkannya itu.

Tidak apa – apakan. Sesekali ia ingin menangis untuk sedikit melepas bebannya. Tertunduk dan menenggelamkann wajahnya di dekapan Akashi Seijuuro. Wajah datar yang selalu ia tampilkan adalah topeng, agar teman – temannya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Namun di hadapan Akashi Seijuuro ia bisa melepaskan topeng wajah datarnya.

"Aka—shi sensei... Aku butuh pertolonganmu."

"Aku akan menolongmu, Tetsuya. Maka dari itu bersedialah menjadi kekasihku, Tetsuya."

"Aku bersedia. Akashi – sensei..." Kuroko mulai membalas pelukan Akashi. "Aku sudah lelah menagung beban hidupku saat ini."

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Aku akan menanggung bebanmu itu. Jangan menangis lagi, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi kepada Kuroko yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Laki – laki berpostur lebih tinggi dari Akashi dan Kuroko. Orang itu adalah Haizaki. Orang yang selama ini mengejar – ngejar Kuroko untuk melunasi hutang keluarganya yang telah jatuh tempo.

Saat ini Haizaki harus menelan membuang ludahnya karena usahanya untuk mendapatkan Kuroko telah gagal. Karena Kuroko telah membayar semua hutang berserta bunga dan hal itu lebih pahit saat ia mengetahui Kuroko yang selama ini ia incar merupakan kekasih dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Putra dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar Akashi Crop.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekarang kau bebas. Tak ku sangka kau bisa merayu putra pewaris tunggal Akashi crop untuk membayar hutang orangtuamu." Ucap Haizaki dengan nada tidak terima sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko di apartemen tempat Kuroko tinggal.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, Tetsuya. Sekarang aku menagih kata – kata yang kau ucapkan malam itu." Kuroko terdiam dan menatap mata Akashi berwarna heterome. "Malam ini, aku ingin membuktikan kata – katamu yang telah kau ucapkan, Tetsuya. Malam ini tidurlah lagi denganku." Perintah Akashi dan lekas membawa Kuroko ke dalam monilnya.

Dan di sinilah Kuroko sekarang. Terkepung di ranjang luas milik sang kekasih yang belum sepenuhnya ia cintai tanpa perlawanan. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat- rapat saat Akashi memulai aksinya kepada tubuhnya yang masih berbalut kaos putih.

Kuroko merasa sangat berdosa kepada dirinya sendiri lagi, meskipun Akashi sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Ini mungkin masalah perasaannya. Perasaan yang ia sembunyikan kepada Akashi. Perasaan kepercayaan yang masih samar – samar baginya.

Pikiran Kuroko menjadi kalut kembali. Apakah ia harus merelakan tubuhnya kembali dimiliki Akashi Seijuuro yang merupakan ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya. Atau mengatakan sejujurnya kepada Akashi. Tapi, bukankah Akashi telah berkorban untuknya meskipun uang yang ia minta memang tidak seberapa bagi Akashi. Tapi itu jumlah yang cukup besar baginya.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsuya? Apa kau masih takut kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Akashi-kun..." Kuroko membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Akashi yang tepat berada di hadapanya.

"Kau belum bisa mempercayaiku?" Kata Akashi tenang sebelum memejamkan mata heteromenya.

"Tetsuya. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Akashi membuka matanya dan nampak mata itu berwarna senada. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Tetsuya. Karena aku adalah Akshi Seijuuro. Kekasihmu."

Nada bicara Akashi berbeda, itulah yang Kuroko sadari. Orang yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah Akashi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin bercerita kepadamu. Bercerita tentang alasan mengapa aku sangat menginginkanmu, Tetsuya." Akashi mengusap wajah Kuroko dengan lembut. "Alasan yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita awalnya bisa – bisa saja. Hubungan selayaknya antara guru dan murid. Tapi, saat aku pertama kali membawamu ke apartement-ku merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Awalnya aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun kepdamu. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika aku mendengar semua keluhanmu tentang kehidupanmu. Ditinggalkan kedua orangtuamu setelah upacara penerimaan mahasiswa, hutang orang tua mu yang harus kau bayarkan, serta kau harus membiayai kakakmu yang saat ini koma di rumah sakit. Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya. Bebanmu sangatlah berat." Akashi memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. " dan di saat itulah kau memunculkan kembali diriku yang sebenarnya yang sudah lama hilang, setelah kepergian ibuku saat usiaku sepuluh tahun. Jadi, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Tetsuya. Bagaimana penderitaan yang kau alami. Aku pun demikan. Setelah ibuku tiada aku mulai menjadi hancur, memilki dua kepribadian seperti ini. Meskipun saat ini aku masih memiliki seorang ayah." Setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mata Akashi tanpa bisa ia hindari.

"Akashi – sensei... kau menangis." Dan Akashi hanya mendengus.

"Ini semua karena kau, Tetsuya. Kau satu – satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku mengeluarkan sisi lemahku sebagai seorang Akashi. Kau masih begitu polos, Tetsuya. Maka dari itu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, menjagamu, menangung bebanmu dan memilikimu sebagai pengganti ibuku yang telah lama tiada. Jadi aku mohon percayalah kepadaku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya... Aku berjanji." Tangannya kembali mengusap wajah Kuroko.

Benarkah Akashi Seijuuro seorang dosen iblis berkata seperti itu? Ini bukan kebohongan kan?

Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi dan memandang kedua mata berwarna merah tersebut. Akashi tidak membohonginya. Hati yang ia miliki perlahan sedikit luluh setelah apa yang Akashi ceritakan kepadanya.

"Hiks..." Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan isakannya kembali. Tangannya kini meluk tubuh sang kekasih dan membuat Akashi menindihnya.

"Kau tahu Akashi – sensei. Saat aku mengetahui kita melakukan untuk yang pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat hina. Namun sekarang, Aku tidak takut lagi, Akashi-kun. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadaku dan lupakan beban kita sejenak. "

"Malam ini. Buatlah aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Sehingga aku bisa merelakan tubuhku ini kepadamu sekali lagi."

Setelah mengucapkannya Kuroko mengigit pelan leher Akashi sebagai tanda persetujuan. Walau pun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu keputusnnya benar atau salah. Yang ia ketahui sekarang, baik dia maupun Akashi harus melepaskan beban penderitaan mereka sejenak.

"Akan kulakukan, Tetsuya." Akashi menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko mengerang tertahan saat ia dan Akashi mulai bersatu dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Mata biru yang senada dengan rambutnya terpejam untuk penahan rasa sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan. Jari telujuk kurusnya terpaksa ia gigit agar suara desahan tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Akashi yang mengetahuinya perlahan melepasnya dan menautkan jari – jarinya di sela – sela jari Kuroko yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. "Mendesahlah, Tetsuya. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Akashi sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Kurko untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Akh..." Kuroko merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan saat Akashi mempercepat gerakannya. "Sei-kun. Tolong lakukan itu lagi." Pinta Kuroko.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun. Arigatou." Kuroko menarik wajah Akashi dan menciumnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa. Kuroko masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidur sang kekasih karena kakinya susah ia gerakan. Ini sama seperti yang pertama. Hanya saja untuk yang saat ini berbeda. Jantung Kuroko terasa berdebar mengingat apa yang ia lakukan bersama sang kekasih. Sepertinya Akashi telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau sudah bengun, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi yang muncul dengan pakaian berupa kaos putih dan celana pendek. "Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Akashi menyodorkan sandwich buatannya dengan di dampingi segelas vanilla milk shake favorit sang kekasih, ia letakan di samping meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Arigatou, Sei-kun."

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Aku tahu kau masih sakit." Kuroko pun menuruti perintah sang kekasih.

"Sei-kun. Ngomong – ngomong sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Kuroko polos.

"Hari Rabu. Kau ingin berangkat kuliah? Namun sayangnya kita sudah terlambat dan kuputuskan hari ini kita bolos."

"Tak ku sangka. Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal absolut mengenal kata bolos." Ejek Tetsuya dan Akashi mengusap kepala Tetsuya.

"Bed hair-mu mirip dengan milikku. Kita sepertinya memang jodoh." Akashi menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dari surai biru Kuroko.

"Ano... Sei-kun. Hari ini aku ingin menjenguk kakakku."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu dan aku juga telah memutuskan."

"Memutuskan apa?"

"Dua minggu lagi kita akan menikah. Apa kau bersedia menjadi pendampingku, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Aku bersedia karena sekarang aku sudah bisa mempercayai Sei-kun." Kuroko tersenyum meskipun ia masih terbaring di tempat tidur. "dan satu lagi." Akashi memperhatikan sang kekasih. "Aku sudah mencintaimu." Kuroko langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

Akashi sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sang calon penamping hidup bertingkah seperti anak kecil di saat sedang mengandung anak mereka yang akan lahir sembilan bulan lagi.

.

.

.

.

END

Fic kedua selesai. Maaf alurnya kecepetan dan bahasanya cukup amburadul. Untuk smut-nya kurang XD. padahal dulu saya jago bikin smut dan lemon tapi sekarang saya udah gak bisa . Happy Akakuro # AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


End file.
